Only you
by BJ30
Summary: What's a chipmunk to do with only his brothers for company? Why, what any other lonely chipmunk would do, of course...  Another Simon Alvin story, with a little bit of Simon and Theodore at the end. Rated M for language and some graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**Only you**

It was a warm August night. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were taking a break from touring and enjoying the company of one another.

"You know, you guys are the best brothers ever!" commented Theodore.

"Thanks. So, what do you want to do? We don't have another rehearsal for a month, and Dave is gone until tomorrow night."

"Ooh! We could watch Animal Planet!"

"Great idea, Theo. You turn the tv on while I get some snacks."

Theodore eagerly sat on the couch and began to watch. While fetching some snacks, Alvin stared at Simon. For some reason, he could feel his little heart beat a tad bit faster. He ignored it and went to sit next to his brothers.

"I could only find cookies. Sorry, guys."

Alvin took a seat next to Simon, while Theodore sat about a foot in front. Slowly, Alvin started moving closer and closer to his bro, but continued watching the tv. Simon finally took notice as Alvin nuzzled against him.

"Uh.. Alvin? Is everything okay?"

"Of course! Now that I'm with my brother, everything is just fine."

Simon turned his head away, but was surprised when Alvin reached forward and pulled him back close.

"Alvin?"

Instead of getting a vocal response from his brother, Simon's eye grew in surprise as his brother puckered his lips, lunged forward and kissed him. Simon pushed away and stared at his brother.

"What did you do that for?" Simon asked, confused.

"It just felt right, Si. Something wrong?

"No, I was just… not expecting it."

"Oh! Well, in that case…"

Alvin quickly reached out and kissed Simon again. This time, he did not let go. Simon stared at his brother, and then over to Theodore just to make sure he was not watching. 'Oh, what the hell…' Simon thought to himself as he joined in the kiss. Simon wrapped his arm around Alvin and rested it on his shoulder. Simon then noticed that Theodore was no longer in front of the tv.

"Theo? Where are you?"

"Potty time. Are you two still watching Animal Planet?"

"Yeah. A commercial just came on. Take your time, Theo." Commented Simon.

He then turned to Alvin and winked.

"Gee, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Alvin asked as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Simon quickly followed suit and encouraged that they wait for Theodore to return so that they were not caught. About a minute later, Theodore noticed Alvin's shirt on the floor.

"Alvin? Simon? Why did you take your shirts off? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. We were just a little hot is all."

"Oh… okay. I think I'm gonna go to bed to early tonight. Do you want the tv left on?"

"No. We'll play games or something. Night, Theo!"

As Theodore left, Simon stood up and much to Alvin's surprise, removed his pants.

"Where were we?"

Alvin smiled and just as quickly took off the rest of his clothes. He then sat in front of Simon and hugged him tightly. After a quick wink, Alvin laid down and pulled Simon back with him. As the light in Theodore's room turned off, Simon and Alvin resumed making out.

"Oh yeah… give it to me, big boy!" Alvin whispered. "You know you want to!"

"You've been bad, haven't you? Oh yes. Alvin is a bad boy!"

"Yes. I need to be punished."

Simon flipped Alvin onto his chest and gave his tail a flick as he walked around to his brother's backside. He gave his butt a smack before poking at Alvin's hole.

"Oooh… that's it, Simon. Just like that. Stick it in all the way!" Alvin groaned.

Wanting to satisfy, Simon positioned himself and started pushing his now hard shaft into Alvin's rear. As his backside was being worked on, Alvin started getting excited.

"You like it, don't you?" Simon seductively asked.

He was only greeted with Alvin's moans of pleasure. Simon could now feel pressure building up in between his legs. He gave Alvin another smack on the butt just as he could feel himself starting to cum. As Simon shot out his seed, the duo squealed loudly. Simon slowly pulled himself out, and turned to face his brother. With a smile on his face, Alvin sat up and resumed kissing his brother. Simon quickly noticed that Theodore's bedroom light was on and the door cracked open.

"Is everything okay, you two? I heard a screech."

"We're feeling great, Theo! Thanks for asking. You better get back to bed. A little chipmunk needs his sleep, after all."

"Oh.. okay. Good night, Simon."

Simon wiped a small amount of sweat from his forehead as Alvin reached around toward his butt. He then dipped his finger in a bit of seed that had spilled out and licked it.

"Mmm… my brother tastes good!"

Alvin wasted no time in bending over and licking Simon's shaft.

"Oh Alvin! You're getting me excited again."

"Me too. Now come here, mister!"

Simon bent over as Alvin grabbed hold of his hand. He then directed it to his hardened cock.

"My turn!"

Without asking what he meant, Simon wrapped himself around his bro's shaft and started moving up and down. Alvin leaned back and watched as Simon was hard at work.

"Oh Simon, you are magnificent! Don't stop!"

Simon could feel his brother starting to cum. As Alvin started shooting his load, Simon quickly placed his mouth over Alvin and slurped up every last drop of seed.

"You know, you're not bad either, Alvin. Now kiss me!" The duo was too busy making out to notice that Theodore's light was back on. They broke their kiss as Alvin heard footsteps approaching quickly.

"Ow! Simon, what are your… and Alvin's clothes… wait.. Why are you two kissing?"

"Theo, we were not kissing."

"Yes you were. I saw you!

"We were not kissing, Theo. That would just be.. weird. Right, Si?"

"Of course. Theo… are you okay?"

Simon noticed that Theodore was rubbing his eyes and had turned away. With his voice cracking, Theodore turned back to face his brothers.

"Simon, why don't you kiss me? Why does Alvin get all the attention?"

Simon stared at Alvin, then back at Theodore. He then walked over to Theodore and hugged him.

"Is that what is bothering you? Do you want some attention too?"

"Oh, just kiss him already Simon. Don't torture the poor guy like that."

With a small smile, Simon leaned forward and gave his brother a small kiss on the lips. Theodore squealed in delight before pulling Simon back toward him. Simon could tell Theo wanted more. Without hesitation, Theodore kissed his brother, and did not let go. Alvin watched as the brothers made out for a solid minute without pulling apart. When they finally separated, Alvin walked over to join them.

"Come on, guys. I think we've had enough action for tonight. Besides Theo, Simon needs to rest up so that he can give you all the attention you deserve tomorrow before Dave comes back."

"I'd like that, Alvin. Simon, is that okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Theo."


	2. Chapter 2

**…and you alone…**

Theodore woke early, as hungry as ever. He headed straight for the kitchen and looked back at his brothers. The previous night's events were still fresh in his mind. Catching his brothers making out and receiving the kiss of a lifetime from Simon. He sighed to himself while he started the search for food.

"Theo? Where are you?" asked Simon as he woke.

"Out here! Come and join me."

Simon rubbed his eyes as he stood next to his brother, still tired. Simon joined him in fetching a toaster waffle from the freezer. As Theodore readied his meal, Alvin woke and looked around for his brothers.

"Wow. What a night last night, huh?" commented Simon

"You got that right. I can't wait to do it all again, that's for sure!"

"Me too, but remember that today is all for Theo. Whatever he wants, he gets."

After hearing that, Theodore hugged Simon tightly and thanked him.

"Let's finish breakfast first, then watch a movie."

Alvin rolled his eyes, not liking Theo's idea. Simon encouraged him to keep quiet and try to grin and bear it. Alvin found himself staring at Simon's backside as he ate, not taking his eyes off the entire time. Noticing this, Simon turned himself around and tapped his brother's cheeks.

"Not today, mister. It belongs to Theodore today."

"Quit teasing me, Si. Just one quick hit?" Alvin begged.

"No! Theodore, let's get to that movie shall we?"

Smiling, Theo ran to the tv and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels until he stumbled across one of his favorite movies: The Lion King.

"Theo, there are so many movies out there that are-" Alvin was cut off as Simon slapped him.

"Shut up, Alvin." He whispered. "We're going to watch this movie and not say a thing, got it?"

Alvin was silent. Alvin scooted close to the tv and decided to watch, leaving Simon and Theodore alone on the couch. Simon sighed and leaned back, placing his arm around Theodore. Theo smiled, knowing what was to come. Teasingly, Simon nuzzled against his brother. Simon could tell that Theodore was already excited about what he had planned. Deciding that Theo had suffered enough, Simon leaned over and kissed him.

"Oohh… do it again." Theodore whispered into Simon's ear.

"With pleasure. But first, let's get these clothes off…"

Simon slowly removed Theo's shirt, tossing it aside. He then removed his own shirt, teasing Theo even further.

"You like that, don't you?"

Theodore pulled Simon in as tight as he could and resumed making out. Oblivious, Alvin continued watching tv while his brothers were busy with each other. Simon gasped as he felt Theodore's hand slip down his back and come to rest on his butt. He then shifted it over to his brother's erect cock.

Without breaking the kiss, Theodore gently started moving his hand up and down, exciting his brother even further. Simon slipped his tongue into Theo, causing him to giggle slightly. Simon could feel himself starting to cum. Theo noticed this, and started moving his hand even faster. Simon could no longer contain himself and shot his load, covering his brother's hand in his seed. Theodore then finally broke the kiss and started licking at Simon's crotch.

"Oh Theodore! You are wild. I love it!"

"I think I found a new favorite snack, Si! Say… I see that someone's butt is due for a good pounding."

Simon quickly turned over, showing his butt to Theodore. To Simon, this was new. He had never been at the 'receiving' end of things. A few seconds later he could feel Theodore starting to poke around his backside. He turned his head around just as Theo managed to stick himself inside, causing Simon to yelp.

Theodore wasted no time getting to work on Simon's rear. With every thrust forward he groaned in excitement. Alvin turned to check up on his brothers, but quickly turned back away.

"Ohh… that's good, Theo… keep it… coming."

Theodore began moving slightly faster, wanting to please his brother. The feeling of Theodore's shaft inside of him caused Simon to smile in delight. Simon soon felt Theodore start to drip his load. Before he knew it, a strong stream was shot into his rear, causing the two chipmunks to squeal.

"Theo…Theodore… oh…oh my…" Simon panted.

Theodore wasted no time sitting down next to Simon and resuming kissing him. Noticing that his brothers were done, Alvin joined them.

"Did you two have fun? Cuz it sure did sound like it.."

"It was fantastic. Thank you, Simon. I love you!"

"I love you too, Theodore. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"But not too soon. Don't want to get caught, now do we?" Theodore giggled.

"No, we do not." Simon leaned over and whispered quietly to Alvin, before standing up and heading toward the bathroom.

Much to Theodore's surprise, Alvin grabbed hold of his brother and kissed him.

"Alvin? What did you do that for? I thought you liked Simon?"

"I do, but who says I can't like you too? Now shut up and kiss me, you fool."

Without hesitation Theodore hugged his brother and resumed kissing him. While the two were busy making out, Simon returned and smiled.

"It's nice to see you two getting along. Now move over and let me in on some of that action."

Alvin and Theodore resumed, while Simon started exploring Theodore's backside. He ran his fingers along his back, causing him to shiver. Simon then placed Theodore's tail between his legs and planted a kiss on his shoulders.

"This is the best day ever!" Theodore commented. "Thank you guys so much."

"It's not even over yet. Who knows what kinds of things we can do later on. You know, after we tell Dave we're going to bed?" Alvin said with a evil grin on his face.

The trio of chipmunks shared a hug as they heard a knock on the door.

"Dave's back, guys!"

"Remember, don't talk about this at all, got it guys?"

The chipmunks greeted Dave as he walked inside.

"Hey guys. I see that you didn't tear up the place. Hey… why don't you have any clothes on?"

Thinking quickly, Theodore approached Dave.

"Simon just got done taking a bath, while I was watching Animal Planet and Alvin was about to take his bath."

"Okay. Well, I really need to take a nap. I am so tired right now. Can I trust you three to not wake me up?"

"Dave, have a little faith. We'll be quiet, I promise."

The minute Dave left, Simon patted his brother on the back and thanked him for the quick thinking.

"Come on, guys. Let's really watch tv this time. I think Meerkat Manor is on."

"Great idea Theo."

Theodore placed himself in the middle with Simon on his left and Alvin on his right. Simon rested his head on Theo's shoulder, while Alvin held his hand. Together, the chipmunk trio sighed and thought about their day. Secretly, Simon slipped his hand and tapped Alvin. He smiled and held onto Simon's hand. Alvin knew that soon enough, he would have Simon all to himself once again.


End file.
